A fair Queen
by Ever Watchful Cat
Summary: This is a tale of three immortal beasts, two men, and the fairest and most terrible queen in all the lands.
1. A Tale of Tales

This is a tale of three immortal beasts, two men, and the fairest and most terrible queen in all the lands. It would have all been like a normal year, if not for a death, and for the strange bond from a girl and her beast, and the ring of the stars. A present, of which made it dangerous for all of the young ones to come into the land of silver, where the queen lives, and all fear and worship her, for she is fair and terrible, for she is not what she seems, and has the power to see through the lies of all around her. She is the most wonderful thing to run into in the wild, for she takes you to her home, and feeds you, but once in her home, you risk the chance of never leaving. She controls all, the seas, the earth, the skies, and the beasts, for they love her, and speak to each other saying 'Thy are lucky to live in the home of the Goddess of Silver.'  
  
But all beasts envy the most and small creature called Silver. She was the favorite of the queen, for she was a perindo, the morphing beast. Her true form was a small silver cat, and upon the forehead of her cat form was a eye, a silver eye that always shone brightly, especially in the starlight.  
  
In this great land also was a boy, one that caught the eye of this fair queen, and he looked back. He was also a favorite of this queen, his name being Jagger.  
  
This fair queen had a favorite in another category, this one being colour. It was silver, which was very easy to tell, for everything was silver, and gold was unacceptable. The flowers were silver, and the trees, and grass, and even the springs.  
  
This is the tale of that very queen, and the youths that happened to stumble across her and change her for better………… or was it for the wost? 


	2. The Departure

A dead silence filled the study. Many people were there, but two stood out. The men of the crowd were clad in browns, while the women were in dull pinks, yellows, purples and blues. Two people, a young man and woman, were in green, the boy in a darker shade. They both looked much alike, for they were twins. They were in the back, near the door. The girl looked board, as she had the last few days. In a blink of the eye she was gone.  
  
(in a different room)  
  
The girl was going around the room, which appeared to be hers and another's. She was packing things into a single small saddlebag. She grabbed various objects, some clothing, some vials, and some leather pouches of powder. Soon she put in rope, a dagger, some bottles of water, a few packages of food, and a few small and thin books. She then walked over to a small chest and put her hand on it and spoke in a very gentle voice 'Power that makes us all think, make this small chest shrink,' The chest became a bit smaller, it now fit into the saddlebag. The girl the changed into loose pants, and a loose shirt. She then took the saddlebag, and called out in a soft voice 'Flame, Crystal, come.'  
  
Two small cats came forth, one from a small bed, one for a cat, the other from the foot of a light green human bed. One was a Siamese with a diamond-studded collar on, a crystal hanging from the latch. The other did not seem to be of a specific breed, but it had smooth fur, which was coloured orange and red and yellow, as if it had flames on it. It wore a ruby studded collar, with a crystal flame hanging from the latch.  
  
The girl went to the balcony where a rope was hanging from the rail. She looked down to see a young man clothed in brown, the clothes made of silk, like the ones she was wearing. She tied the saddlebag to the end of the rope and put it over the rail. The two cats jumped onto the rail then each got on one side of the saddlebag; as the girl started to slowly lower it. The boy looked up and soon was carefully lowering it to the ground. The cats jumped down, and the boy untied the bag. The girl then ran into the room and put on a belt, then attached a seethed sword to it. She then went back out and climbed down the rope. Once down she said to the boy 'Stay quiet about this Jaspin, or you will be something unseemly.' She gave him a look that ment she was serious. "Yes, yes, Miss Noel, but f your mother asked me, I must tell. I still wish you would let me come, that way I would not get thrown into a cellar for keeping my mouth shut.' Jaspin said. Noel shook her head. "You are Li's servant, not mine, I can not let you come.' She said. 'Then, miss, why not trust Miss Sakura, then you could have brought her.' He retorted. Noel smiled. 'I could not take her away from Li.' Jaspin smiled at that. Noel took a moment to ponder something, and then shook her head. 'Come Jaspin, I must be off now.' They went towards the stables with Crystal and Flame following.  
  
Once at the stable they made there way to a stall in the back. Inside it was a stallion so white it looked like it had come down from the heavens. It's name, Storm. Jaspin opened the stall door and Noel walked in. She took the saddlebag from Jaspin and put it on the wall of the stall before putting a silver cloth on the horse's back, over the cloth placing a saddle with jewels across it. Then she put on reins that seemed to be made of gold, that also having jewels across it. She then put on the saddlebag. 'Now, Storm, be nice and quiet for me.' She led the stallion out of the stall, then out of the stable. She was stopped seeing the young man, Li, and standing partly behind him a girl clad in pink, Sakura. Noel looked at them for a moment, then said 'Well, Li, get your stallion.' Li smiled at her. 'Yes, in a moment, but first, Jaspin, get yours.' Jaspin smiled and went to get his own horse. Noel then looked to Sakura. 'And what of Sakura?' she asked, for Sakura did not know how to ride, or have a horse. Li looked at Sakura for a moment, then back to Noel. 'She must ride with you.' He said. Noel smiled. 'She can not. Storm will not let another soul, except for Crystal and Flame, but they are among the beasts.' Noel pondered for a moment then said 'Why, Li, she could ride with you.' Noel smiled at the slight tents of their faces. Finally Li decided he could not give a good enough reason for her not to ride with him. 'Fine, she may ride with me.' At that Jaspin was back. He held the reins of a small grey steed. The young beast cared a saddlebag that seemed full of food. Behind Jaspin came a great stallion, this one was also white, for it was the brother of Storm, both being great steeds, only driven by their masters. 'Jaspin, did you think that Thunder would just stay behind you?' Li asked. Jaspin looked behind him and gave a startled cry. 'Why, sir, I did not know he followed me.' Jaspin said. Li smiled seeing the saddlebag on his stallion. 'Well, we must go, and very soon.' Noel sang out mounting her stallion. At that Crystal and Flame jumped onto it and sat quietly. Li sighed and turned to Thunder, then gestured Sakura to come forth. He helped her onto it, then got on behind it. Jaspin mounted his steed and followed them.  
  
The prince and princess saw their home the last time that day, and their servants followed them, unwilling to stay only to be beat for not talking. 


End file.
